1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to cervical plates used for vertebral implants.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several anterior cervical plate implants available in the industry. Some of these implant systems have internal snap rings to lock on each screw. Some systems have outer caps that cover the screws. Unfortunately, some of the drawbacks of the conventional systems are they tend to require additional and relatively complex steps to lock the screw in place, or they tend to require complex snap rings that generally have no visual indication that the screws are fully seated and blocked from backing out. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new anterior cervical plate that can be implanted relatively easily and do not require many additional complex components.